User blog:Woahdair/stats:woahdair
'Pre-Games' 'Tributes' 24 tributes were Reaped to compete in the 1st Annual Hunger Games. The Reapings began in District 1, before concluding in District 12 just after midday. 'Training Scores' The training scores were all over the place, some did exceptionally well, while others proved to be boring to the Gamemakers. The highest score for the males went to Gino Plough (2) with a score of 10, while the lowest score for the men went to Birch Wyatt (8) with a score of 4. In the females, Rhea Megony (7) got the highest score of 9, while the lowest score went to Purity Owper (10) with a score of 3. 'The 1st Annual Hunger Games ' 'Arena' The arena was designed as a 'replica' of the ruins of District 13, which had supposedly been obliterated by the Capitol at the conclusion of the Dark Days rebellion. The arena included intact but precarious buildings, the Justice Building with blackened walls, smoking ashes and dark pits. There were no trees in sight, just blackened stumps that jutted from the ground every now and then, nor animals or other plants. The only sources of water were available from whatever the scarce rain provided, or the water from the Cornucopia. The Cornucopia was placed at the foot of the Justice Building. The arena was dark for a majority of the time, the only thing that indicated daylight was the sound of a clock from the Justice Building at noon and night. 'Muttations' Muttations were designed in the form of dead District 13 citizens, with ashen skin, dark eyes and sharp teeth. They had a powerful lust for flesh, although they would not pounce on a tribute if he/she had not disturbed their resting place (which for most was the Cornucopia). 'Cornucopia Contents' 'Weapons' Swords, Knives, Spears, Mallet, Sickles, Bow and Arrow, Mace, Slingshots 'Food' Apples, Dried Fruit, Dried Beef, Crackers, Water, Bread 'Tools' Waterskins/bottles, Night-Vision Goggles, Sleeping Bags, Matches, Iodine, Blankets, Gloves, Body Armor, Rope, Wire, First Aid Kits 'Backpacks' There were two types of backpacks readily available for the tributes *Black Backpack: Iodine, Waterskin, Serrated Knife, Beef Strips, Crackers, Slingshot, Night-Vision Goggles *Yellow Backpack: Waterskin, Crackers, Mixed Roots, Wire 'Feast Contents' The Feast was held on the 9th day at the Cornucopia, and attracted most of the remaining tributes. It's contents included chocolate cake, water, orange juice, soup, fruit, vegetables, medicine, chicken and roast groosling. 'Sponsor Parachutes' 9 sponsor parachutes were sent during the Games. The contents included a shield, water, bread, cookies, matches and 2 knives. 'Stats' 'The Games' 'Duration' The Games lasted for 11 days 'Events' *'Day 1: '''Bloodbath *'Day 2: Muttations Released *'Day 4: '''Rainstorm *'Day 6: 'Muttations Removed *'Day 7: 'Landmine Explosion *'Day 9: 'Feast *'Day 11: 'Victor Declared 'Cause of Deaths 'Bloodbath Deaths' Eight 'tributes died during the Bloodbath: Nyx Vexon, Kipp Mullen, Serena Mercer, Birch Wyatt, Coil Burr, Purity Owper, Wren Kaeling and Ceres Durst 'Muttation-Caused Deaths ' '''Four '''tributes died from Muttation Attacks: Cyra Vonn, Vito Auld, Allix Blester and Soren Vincon 'Natural Deaths Three 'tributes died from Natural Causes: Meeka Silver, Rhea Megony and Violet Knox 'Feast Deaths Two 'tributes died during the Feast: Heath Steal and Flax Morris 'Combat Deaths Six 'tributes died during Combat: Dimity Mexx, Gino Plough, Ace Brox, Leia Brear, Mylee Flax and Diaz Fletcher 'Victor The Victor of the 1st Annual Hunger Games was Derek Luthe, a 17 year old male from District 1. He counted up to 4 kills by using a knife, and owned a training score of 9. Death Chart The following is a chronological death chart, showing their place, tribute, district, killer and day. Category:Blog posts